yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 060
"Prelude to the Ultimate Decisive Battle: A New Enemy, Dr. Faker" is the sixtieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on June 18, 2012. Summary At Yuma's house, Yuma and his friends celebrate his making it to the semifinals of the World Duel Carnival. They all congratulate him and seem excited, except for Tori. Yuma asks her why she has such a sour look on her face and Cathy asks if she's still sulking about Yuma leaving her at Canyon Duel Field. Yuma says he was careless since he was focused on Dueling. Tori grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him violently, asking what he means by that. Lily comes by with food and tells them to stop, calling them both idiots. Haru says the meal is ready and everyone sits down. They begin to take food, but Haru stops them, saying they should be more respectful. They give thanks for the food and she allows them to eat. Bronk points out that all of Yuma's possible opponents are very strong, with Caswell adding that Tron, Shark and Kite are left. Yuma says he doesn't care and that they should just come at him. Tori chides him, saying all of his wins were very close. Astral seems to agree, saying that Tron has his strange crest power and "Numbers", Kite has "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and Shark has a Chaos "Number". He again wonders how Shark was able to obtain one. Yuma says he's become Duel Champion with his Deck and Astral begins to say something about Dr. Faker. Yuma suddenly realizes his Deck is missing. Later, the group walks through Heartland City, with Tori saying Yuma is truly unbelievable to have misplaced his Deck. Caswell reveals that all Deck cases have a GPS function that can be tracked with a D-Pad. He's tracking Yuma's case with his D-Pad and says his Deck is in Heartland. The arrive at the doors, which will not open for Yuma. He says he'll jump the wall instead and fails miserably. He then attempts to run up the wall vertically with the same result. Finally, his friends boost Yuma up so he can throw a grappling over the wall, but when he does, they are electrocuted. Tori says its hopeless, but then sees a large number of recycling trucks entering Heartland via a nearby gate. Caswell says those trucks contain the litterbots and Flip says he has an idea. They find three trash cans in the city, with Flip explaining that Yuma can enter Heartland when the litterbots attempt to "recycle" him. Tori says that Bronk should go with him so he doesn't get in trouble, but Cathy says she won't give the third trash can to Tori. Tori says she wasn't going to go to begin and Cathy calls her crafty for trying to find a way to spend more time with Yuma. Bronk suggests that Cathy just goes in his place since he doesn't want to go, but Tori suggest they play Rock-Paper-Scissors. They continually tie and Astral wonders if this human love or just competitive spirit. Tori finally wins. Caswell, Cathy and Flip hide behind a tree to watch. When the litterbots show up, they take the cans after throwing Yuma out of his. Yuma runs after them. At his hotel, Tron converses with a being through a portal. He assures the one on the other side that his plan is going well and that he will obtain all the "Numbers" tomorrow. He says it was a shame he had to sacrifice III, IV and V, but that it can't helped. He adds he expected nothing less from his own sons. Shark is on his motorcycle, thinking of IV's last request for Shark to save his father and of his sister. He calls out for Tron, who then appears directly in his path. Shark goes right through him and stops, thinking he ran him over. Tron appears behind him and says he was waiting. Tron disappears and reappears down an alleyway as Shark chases him. Opening the door to the boiler room of a building, Shark enters to search. Tron appears directly behind him and covers Shark's eyes with his hands as the power of his crest glows. Shark falls to his knees and Tron says he's caught him. Tron wonders if Shark thought he had overcame his own darkness in his last Duel. Tron tells him everything is going as planned - IV did well. He urges the darkness to expand and releases Shark. Shark turns and Tron's hand turns purple with his crest's power. He reaches his hand directly through Shark's face as the latter screams. In Heartland, Yuma, Tori and Bronk are dumped onto a conveyer belt filled with trash. Dr. Faker is watching via a monitor, and realizes who Yuma is. Tori is offended that she is literally being treated like trash, but Yuma says their infiltration was successful. They fall onto the next conveyer belt, which leads into the pit above with Hart previously sent the garbage to the Astral World. They run back, trying to escape. Suddenly, the conveyer stops and they are able to get out through a door at the top of a ladder. They can see the pit when they enter the next room, making them wonder they there would be such a large disposal plant below Heartland. Astral suddenly sees a vision of the Astral World being attacked. Then he sees a vision of Hart and tells Yuma that Hart is a floor above them. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.